conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kojna
O koina (ou kojna, segundo sua transliteração oficial em alfabeto latino) é uma língua artística amadora, criada por Antonio Luiz Monteiro Coelho da Costa para o universo ficcional Outros 500. O seu nome deriva de (Koiné Helleniké, ou "grego comum"), nome da lingua franca dos reinos helenísticos e da maior parte do Império Romano. História (ficcional) Vitoriosa na guerra mundial de 1865-1870 contra a fascista Federação Européia, a aliança liderada pelo Brasil e pelo Império Sino-Japonês fundou uma nova Comunidade das Nações, com autoridade sobre todo o planeta. Na primeira década de seu funcionamento, a Comunidade construiu uma capital junto ao lago Chade, na África, emitiu uma moeda global, introduziu um novo calendário universal e criou uma língua internacional auxiliar chamada kojna (nome próprio escrito em lusobrasileiro como Koina), com a qual passou, gradativamente, a redigir seus documentos oficiais e conduzir suas deliberações. [[Imagem:Bandeira_terra.png|thumb|200px|right|'Bandeira da Comunidade das Nações (1870 em diante)']] Nessa história alternativa, a importância da maioria das línguas européias era muito menor do que em nossa linha do tempo. As únicas línguas desse continente com ampla difusão ultramarina eram o holandês e o português, este com forte influência do abanheenga (neotupi), no qual praticamente todos os brasileiros eram fluentes. O náhuatl (asteca) e o runasimi (inca) eram línguas vivas de nações poderosas. Chinês e japonês eram as línguas mais prestigiadas depois do lusobrasileiro. O ioruba, o umbundo, o suaíli e o haussa eram línguas francas de grande parte da África, nessa linha do tempo amplamente alfabetizada e produtora de uma literatura moderna e vigorosa. Árabe clássico, sânscrito e malaio também eram amplamente estudados e ensinados. [[Imagem:Terra01.png|thumb|450px|center|'Mapa da Comunidade das Nações após a redivisão territorial de 2004']] O resultado foi a criação de uma língua internacional de caráter bem menos europeu do que a maioria das línguas auxiliares desenvolvidas em nossa realidade, tais como esperanto, ido e a interlíngua. O koina usa um vocabulário básico do grego clássico, considerado relativamente neutro por se tratar da língua de um povo cuja influência cultural havia se espalhado por muitas civilizações, mas de resto procura equilibrar a influência lingüística dos idiomas dos principais idiomas do Novo Mundo, da Europa, da África e da Ásia. As línguas vivas com contribuições mais importantes incluem: abanheenga, quéchua e náhuatl (Novo Mundo); lusobrasileiro, francês, italiano, holandês, alemão e russo (Europa); suaíli, ioruba e haussa (África); árabe, hindi, mandarim e malaio (Ásia). Das línguas mortas, além do grego clássico, contribuíram também o latim, o sânscrito e o hebraico. Sempre que possível, a formação de palavras em koina recorre às fontes originais de palavras modificadas ou emprestadas de outras línguas, na sua forma escrita mais antiga. Assim, as palavras tomadas do português, se tiverem etimologia latina, são transcritas como palavras latinas de acordo com a pronúncia reconstruída do latim clássico; se forem originadas do árabe, de acordo com a o árabe clássico e assim por diante. Essa regra não é aplicada, porém, quando a etimologia é duvidosa ou o significado da palavra tiver sido radicalmente modificado em relação à língua de origem. Na prática, a maioria das palavras do português e francês foram transcritas como latinas, as do hindi como sânscritas e as do mandarim como chinês antigo. As línguas naturais continuaram a existir nesse mundo alternativo em maior número do que em nossa realidade, pois a maioria das línguas indígenas do Novo Mundo não foi extinta pela colonização. O koina é raramente empregado em romances, contos, poemas ou canções, embora a maioria das obras literárias importantes sejam traduzidas nessa língua. Por outro lado, ela predomina na política planetária e interestelar, nos portos, aeroportos e espaçoportos, no contato entre pessoas de diferentes culturas, nas ciências e em periódicos de alcance internacional. Mesmo séculos depois, os sistemas solares colonizados pela humanidade continuaram a falar línguas naturais no dia-a-dia, embora toda a sua diplomacia seja conduzida em koina. Assim como se deu com o latim ou o sânscrito, a restrição do uso a contextos formais e cultos a manteve praticamente intacta ao longo das gerações, enquanto as línguas naturais continuaram a evoluir e se diversificar. Fonética e escrita O koina usa um alfabeto próprio, mas pode ser adequadamente transliterado com um alfabeto latino de 28 letras: Para os falantes de português, eis um guia aproximado: # A a – como no português a've # B b – como no português '''b'ola # C c – como na pronúncia paulistana de có'rr'ego, ou no árabe 'Gh'aza # D d – como no português 'd'a'd'o # E e – como no português crê''' # – como no inglês ne'a'''r (semivogal) # F f – como no português '''f'aca # G g – como no português g'ato # H h – como no inglês '''h'all # I i – como no português 'i'sto # J j – como no português 'i'ate ou pa'''i (semivogal) # K k – como no português c'''ama # L l – como no português '''lápis # M m – como no português m'ãe # N n – como no português '''n'avio # Ŋ ŋ – como no inglês ki'''ng # O o – como no português o'vo # P p – como no português '''p'ato # Q q – pausa glotal, como na interjeição ã-'ã (para dizer não a uma criança pequena) # R r – como no português co'r'oa ou melhor, como na pronúncia caipira de po'r'ta # S s – como no português '''s'apo # T t – como no português t'a'''t'u # U u – como no português 'u'va # V v – como no português 'u'acari ou q'u'''atro ou ma'u (semivogal) # W w – como no português v'aca # X x – como no espanhol '''J'alisco ou no alemão Ba'''ch # Y y – como no tupi Jac'y' ou na pronúncia lisboeta de m'i'''lagre # Z z – como no português '''z'ona Disposição das consoantes Observações: *As oclusivas e nasais velares (k, g, ŋ) podem ser pronunciadas como uvulares. *As fricativas velares (x,c) podem ser pronunciadas como uvulares ou faringeais. *As alveolares (t, d, n, s, z, r, l) podem ser pronunciadas como retroflexas. *As labiais (p, b, m, f, v), podem ser pronunciadas como labiodentais. *As consoantes seguidas de j podem ser palatalizadas. Essa combinação é usada para exprimir as consoantes palatalizadas tomadas de línguas eslavas. *As consoantes seguidas de ə (tə, də, kə) podem ser velarizadas ou faringalizadas. Essa combinação é usada para exprimir as consoantes enfáticas e o q em palavras tomadas do árabe e as retroflexas em palavras tomadas do sânscrito e do chinês. *As consoantes seguidas de v (kv, gv etc.) podem ser labializadas. Essa combinação é usada para transcrever o qu latino (como kv) e a semivogal chinesa (como jv). *As oclusivas seguidas de h (ph, bh, th, kh) podem ser aspiradas. Essa combinação é usada para transcrever as consoantes aspiradas do grego, do sânscrito e do chinês. *A combinação sx pode ser pronunciada como a pós-alveolar . É usada para representar o ch francês, o x português, o sh do inglês e chinês e o ś do sânscrito. *A combinação zc pode ser pronunciada como a pós-alveolar . É usada para representar o j do português e do francês e o zh das línguas eslavas. Disposição das vogais Observações: *Algumas combinações de vogal e semivogais podem ser pronunciados como vogais longas simples: ** a como - usado para representar o ā'' longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. ** a j como - usado para representar o ditongo grego αι (com alfa longo) e o havaiano ae. ** e como - usado para representar o ''ē longo do latim, o η (eta) grego e o è'' ou ''ê aberto do francês. ** e j como - usado para representar o ditongo grego ηι e o português éi. ** e v como ou - usado para representar o eu aberto francês e o ditongo grego ηυ. ** ej como - usado para representar o é'' fechado do francês. ** ev como - usado para representar o ''eu francês e o ö'' alemão. ** ij como - usado para representar o ''ī longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. ** iv como - usado para representar o u'' francês e o ''ü alemão. ** o como - usado para representar o ō'' longo do latim e o ω (ômega) grego). ** o j como - usado para representar o ditongo grego ωι, o português ói, o inglês oy e o havaiano oe. ** ov como - usado para representar o ''o fechado final do francês e o o'' longo do inglês. ** uv como - usado para representar o ''ū longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. Alfabeto Koina [[Imagem:Alfabetokoina.GIF|thumb|450px|center|'Alfabeto normalmente usado para escrever o Koina']] Sintaxe A ordem normal da sentença em koina é Sujeito Objeto Verbo (SOV). Vocabulário Segue uma amostra de termos comuns do koina. Está indicada a origem das palavras que não provêm do grego. *''ajsth'' (sentir, apreciar) *''aner'' (varão) *''dejk'' (indicar) *''do '' (dar, doar) *''dru'' (carvalho) *''guna'' (mulher) *''gigant'' (gigante) *''he dona'' (prazer) *''hero '' (herói) *''khejr'' (mão, mas principalmente no sentido de estruturas análogas em animais e máquinas) *''kseno'' (estrangeiro) *''mano'' (mão humana, latim) *''math'' (matemática) *''nav'' (navio, latim) *''nukt'' (noite) *''o t'' (ouvido, sistema auditivo) *''ornith'' (ave) *''ovsia'' (substância, no sentido filosófico) *''ped'' (pé humano, latim) *''pher'' (portar, levar) *''pod'' (pata, pé, principalmente de animal ou móvel) *''so '' (inteiro, saudável, salvo) *''terat'' (monstro) *''thalassa'' (água do mar) *''the '' (pôr) *''zevg'' (unir, jungir) *''zo '' (animal) Ligações externas *Outros 500 http://www.scarium.com.br/ficcao/conto_10.htm *Wikipédia (Português) - Koiné http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koin%C3%A9 *Baxter, William H. An Etymological Dictionary of Common Chinese Characters http://www-personal.umich.edu/%7Ewbaxter/etymdict.html